


A Day of Sohma Chaos

by FaeriArchive (FaeriMagic)



Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: Gen, Mild Language, Screenplay/Script Format, Trees
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-02
Updated: 2010-10-02
Packaged: 2020-06-27 06:31:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19785166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaeriMagic/pseuds/FaeriArchive
Summary: Find this work on:✿DeviantArt✿A lot of random stuff I made them do.It contains lots of d*mns, so if you can't stand that word, this is not for you.But if you can, enjoy!Shigure is perverted in here, and Hatsuharu is slightly gay.Yay.That's all I'm gonna say, so I hope you like it.!CharactersThe Girls:Tohru HondaRin SohmaThe Boys:Kyo SohmaYuki SohmaShigure SohmaHatsuharu SohmaMomiji SohmaHatori SohmaAudience (or, everybody that's left)





	A Day of Sohma Chaos

**Author's Note:**

> Find this work on:  
> ✿ [DeviantArt](http://fav.me/d2zwy9t) ✿
> 
> * * *
> 
> A lot of random stuff I made them do.   
> It contains lots of d*mns, so if you can't stand that word, this is not for you.   
> But if you can, enjoy!  
> Shigure is perverted in here, and Hatsuharu is slightly gay.  
> Yay.  
> That's all I'm gonna say, so I hope you like it.!
> 
> * * *
> 
> Characters
> 
> The Girls:  
> Tohru Honda  
> Rin Sohma
> 
> The Boys:  
> Kyo Sohma  
> Yuki Sohma  
> Shigure Sohma  
> Hatsuharu Sohma  
> Momiji Sohma  
> Hatori Sohma
> 
> Audience (or, everybody that's left)

Scene 1: _Tohru goes outside to look at the sky._  
  
Tohru: Oh wow, it's such a nice day today!  
Kyo: It is! [ _walks up to a tree_ ] Alright! [ _punches tree_ ] I feel so energized! [ _continues punching tree_ ]  
Tohru: K-Kyo-kun! Be careful, y-you may h-hurt yours-self!  
Yuki: Let the stupid cat scratch the tree. He won't hurt it.   
Kyo: [ _punches tree, tree falls down._ ] What was that, rat?  
Shigure: [ _crying_ ] My beautiful tree...  
Haru: No one cares about your tree.   
Tohru: Why hello, Hatsuharu-kun! What a pleasant surprise! Why are you here?  
Haru: To see my beloved Yuki-chan, of course.  
Yuki: Say that one more time, Haru, and I will kill you and rip you tongue out.   
Kyo: Yes, let's kill the punk.  
Tohru: Ehhh???  
Shigure: My tree!  
Everyone except Shigure: ......  
Haru: I don't mind if my dear Yuki-chan kills me. My love... But I'll turn Black if he touches me. [ _points to Kyo_ ]  
Kyo: Yo punk, I have a name, you know!  
Haru: Ohrilleh? I didn't know.  
Kyo: I'm gonna kill you!!!  
Haru: [ _hugs Yuki_ ] Oh save me, Yuki-chan!  
Yuki: For once, I have to agree with the stupid cat. You're going way too far.  
Haru: [ _lets go of Yuki_ ] Traitor. [ _hugs Tohru, transforms into a cow_ ] Save me Tohru!  
Tohru: Ehhhh????  
Shigure: My tree!  
  
[ _silence_ ]  
  
Kyo: I guess we get the cow off of her.  
Yuki: I guess.  
  
[ _silence_ ]  
  
Kyo and Yuki: Bwa hahahahahahahahahahahahahah  
Yuki: [ _begins to cough severely_ ]  
Tohru: Yuki-kun? Are you ok? Yuki-kun!  
Kyo: It looks like he's having another attack. Come on, let's take him to Hatori-san.  
Haru: On MY back, of course.  
Kyo: Yeah, yeah, whatever, just shut up.  
Shigure: My tree!  
Kyo: ....  
  
Scene 2: Hatori is called over to check on Yuki.  
  
Hatori: He'll be fine. Tohru, make sure he gets lots of rest. Don't make him laugh much, it may make him cough again. What was so funny, anyways?  
Kyo: [ _snickers_ ]  
Yuki: [ _coughs_ ]  
Hatori: Never mnd. Yuki, stop coughing.  
Yuki: Yes, Tori-san.   
Haru: [ _suddenly snuggles with Yuki_ ] I shall never part with you again, Yuki-chan.   
Rin: [ _walks in_ ] **HARUUU.....**  
Yuki: Get off, you stupid cow, before you get us both killed!  
Haru: [ _in a straight voice_ ] Now I'm sad. Yuki-chan called me stupid.   
Yuki: It's hard to believe you when you talk in a straight voice like that.  
Rin: [ _hugs Haru_ ] Don't worry, I'll punish the mean boy for you.   
Haru: Yay.  
Kyo: [ _mutters_ ] What the hell? Why is he acting like that damn Momiji?  
Momiji: Guten tag!   
Tohru: Momiji-kun! Hi! What are you doing here?  
Momiji: [ _still grinning as he thinks about that question_ ] ....I have no idea.  
Kyo: Then get the hell out of here, dammit!  
Momiji: [ _clings to Tohru and transforms into a bunny and cries_ ] Wahh, Kyo yelled at me!!!  
Hatori: Ok, everyone out, leave the patient alone. [ _shoves everyone into the hallway_ ]  
Haru: NOOO, don't be molesting my Yuki-chan! [ _clings to door_ ]  
Yuki: Shut up!  
Haru: Yuki-chan...  
Kyo: [ _mutters_ ] Damn, Haru is more annoying today than usual.  
Rin: If you will excuse me, I'm gonna throw Haru off a cliff. [ _picks up Haru_ ] As punishment.  
Haru: Yuki-chan...  
Yuki: Just shut up and stop calling me "chan"! [ _coughs_ ]  
Tohru: Rin-san, don't throw Haru off a cliff, he'll get hurt!   
Kyo: Good for him.  
Momiji: Toohruuu, I'm scared of Haruu...  
Kyo: Stop clinging onto her, dammit.   
Momiji: Kyo is jealous because I'm stealing Tohru.  
Kyo: What?? No, I'm not.  
Momiji: Yes, you are.   
Kyo: No, I'm not.  
Momiji: Yes.  
Kyo: No.  
Momiji: Yes.  
Kyo: No.  
Tohru: Oh, I have to get the carrots ready for dinner!  
Momiji: YAY! CARROTS!!  
Kyo: Why, you, I'm gonna...  
Haru: [ _runs in_ ] I gotta hide. [ _hides behind Kyo_ ]  
Kyo: Not behind me, dammit!  
Tohru: What happened, Haru-kun?   
Haru: Rin was lecturing me about showing my affecion for Yuki-chan. So I kissed her so she could shut up. She tried to slap me, but I dodged. Then I ran back here.   
Rin: [ _enters, punches Haru_ ] Don't you DARE kiss me while I'm lecturing you, Haru!  
Kyp: That seemed a little more than a slap.  
Rin: [ _suddenly goes into happy mode_ ]Now where's the orange juice? I'm thirsty.  
Haru: [ _recovers from punch_ ] I think I know where. Let's find it together.  
[ _they enter lovey-dovey mode_ ]  
Rin: [ _nods and smiles_ ] Together...  
[ _they exit_ ]  
Kyo: What the hell? Just a secnd ago, they were tearing at each other's necks. Now they're like this! I don't get it.  
Tohru: [ _ignores Kyo_ ] Such a lovely couple...  
Momiji: [ _nods_ ] Mm-hmm.  
Kyo: OK, that's it, I'm outta here. [ _leaves_ ]  
Momiji: [ _tugs Tohru_ ] Tohruuu, the carrots.  
Tohru: Oh, right.  
  
[ _walks into Shigure_ ]   
  
Tohru: Oh, Shigure-san, I'm so sorry!  
Shigure: It's alright, Tohru-kun.   
Tohru: Oh, may I ask why that tree was so special to you?  
Shigure: It's nothing special. I was given that when I kissed a high school girl.  
Tohru: I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have pried!!  
Shigure: It's ok, it only happened last week anyways.   
  
[ _Silence_ ]  
  
Momiji: Either that girl was crazy, or you're a perv.  
  
Audience: He's a perv!!  
  
Shigure: Sure, always blame the guy. Now if you'll excuse me, I'll go sulk in my emo corner now.   
  
....  
  
MY TREE!!!! [ _sobs_ ]  
  
Everyone: ...


End file.
